Bruises and Bitemarks
by sometimes.i.am.lola
Summary: Wildfire Pt. 7: Diego and Vanya resolve some tension while creating some more. Post-Contagious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This got out of hand. Lol. The song is Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades. Enjoy and thank you for all of the lovely reviews and wonderful attention. I do quite enjoy it. :D**

**_Two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire, as inhibitions fade, a focused moment made,_**

**_Bruises and bitemarks say, takes one to bring the pain, passion lies in screams of ecstasitic dreams,_**

DPOV

Vanya is able to sleep in his room exactly twice. Once for an afternoon nap after he came home from a mission and once later that same night. They'd done nothing in the bed that night but laid together. They'd talked and slept and that's it, figuring they had time to figure things out between them and opting to just be there together. But after that night, it's hard to find any time or place to do anything since Luther and Allison keep trying to find ways to follow him around.

It's irritating.

Diego had managed to have two good days and two good nights with Vanya before Luther is suddenly super interested in who he may or may not be banging on the sly. Maybe that's what he gets for being so secretive about everything. But, he just doesn't like everyone in his business. He'd thought that was reasonable.

Klaus helps as much as he can, as does Vanya, but they can only do so much without rousing suspicion.

To make matters worse, Diego can't stop thinking about those two awesome days and nights and he feels like he has a constant hard-on. Take it from him, it sucks to walk around like that and he hasn't been able to make it go away for any extended period of time. Luther had been concerned for his limp for all of five seconds before Diego had threatened to castrate him and give _Luther_ a reason to limp around. Klaus had went into hysterics, like falling down, clutching his gut, tears rolling down his face and ruining his mascara hysterics.

Vanya had turned red and left the room as quickly as was practical.

Don't get him wrong, they've been able to hang out somewhat, though Luther wants to know when they became friends, too. He's even managed to kiss her a few times. But the fun of getting caught has turned all too real and much less fun. If Luther or Reginald found out, they'd want to separate them, even though Luther would be more hesitant. Reginald isn't a big believer in fun, the mission always coming first and Luther takes everything the old man says as gospel. Reginald would want Diego focused one hundred percent on that and nothing else. Vanya has always been an afterthought for the man. They're not allowed to have friendships or relationships outside of the Academy, either. It might hinder their willingness to risk their lives if they have someone that cares about them.

Diego can say that, truthfully, knowing Vanya is at home makes him _more_ willing to run into danger so that it can't find its way to her. He doesn't think he can bear the thought of him refusing a mission, or failing one, only for it to come back and bite him by taking her away from him somehow or hurting her in some way.

He can't lie, though, some of it has been fun, trying to be even sneakier than usual and get away with it. He likes to see where he can touch her when someone's back is turned to make her get flustered and turn red. Usually he'll lean close and whisper something in her ear, pinch her hipbone, grab her butt, normal things that don't offer much risk of being too noticeable. Though, Klaus had been next to him when he'd slapped her butt once and Luther had turned at the noise so Klaus pretended that it was his butt that got smacked.

Luther had looked slightly uncomfortable and Diego had thought it was hilarious so he'd played it up, smacking Klaus on the butt for real. Klaus had squealed and jumped, running to hide behind Vanya as Diego had moved to chase him. Luther had left the room really fast when Klaus mentioned playing hide-the-salami and Vanya and Diego had collapsed in laughter.

"The things I do for you two." Klaus had mumbled before leaving the room, too, shaking his head the whole way.

Diego had barely gotten to kiss Vanya before Klaus yelled Sir Reginald's name and they heard a deep sigh come from the older man.

The good news is, he'd had a mission yesterday and it had required some hand-to-hand fighting. He'd gotten reprimanded later on by Sir Reginald but he'd been able to take out some of his frustration on a few bad guys. Even Luther had just sat quietly on the way home, giving him space and staring at him like he's a rabid dog. He might have gone a little overboard. Maybe.

And of course, Luther had included it in his report.

Sir Reginald would have found out anyway, he can't really blame Luther for that one. The two men had to go to the hospital before they went to jail. If they made it to jail.

Maybe it was wrong of him to do that but he feels like his own skin isn't right. Too tight, or something. Now that he knows the way that Vanya feels, the way she tastes, the noises she makes, he wants to learn more. He wants all of her.

Crawling out of bed, he gets dressed for the day with training in mind. He pulls on black tactical pants, a black t-shirt, and black boots, leaving all of his other gear off for now, except for a few knives here and there. But, they don't count, he always has knives on him. Even when he sleeps, there are more than a few knives within reach.

He makes it all the way downstairs before he hears Sir Reginald giving someone a lecture. Curious, he creeps down the hall and peeks into the parlor. Vanya is standing in the middle of the room in nearly shredded jeans and his stolen black shirt that she'd kept. She's holding her violin in the ready position as Reginald moves around her, critiquing her posture, despite her back being ramrod straight.

"Dismissed." Reginald finally says, seeming to catch sight of Diego standing in the doorway. "Number Two, come in here. You'll be working with Number Seven today, in the weapons room. I've already given her the itinerary."

"Yes, sir." Diego says, not letting anything show in his tone, much less how excited he is for the day to get started now. He'll actually be alone with Vanya today. For hours. He can't wait to get through breakfast.

Judging by Vanya's smirk as she turns away, she can't wait, either. And he halfway wonders if she hadn't set this up somehow.

"If you haven't learned something by the end of the day, Number Seven, we'll have to consider extending your punishment. Number Two, I want you to show her what I mean when I say I want proper posture."

"Yes, sir." Diego says. She did do this on purpose.

If Vanya is serious about anything, it's her music. The fact that she slacked off in any way so that she would get to spend the day with him means more than he's willing to say. He's actually surprised that she'd risk her music like this. Reginald could make her stop playing if he wanted.

Then what would she do?

Diego tries not to think about it as he leaves the room, Vanya next to him after she put her violin in its case and left it with Reginald.

"He'll give it back when I've earned it." She tells Diego, answering his unvoiced question. "It won't take long."

Vanya sends Diego a smile and then laughs when he nearly walks into the kitchen doorway, distracted as he is by the prospect of spending part of the day with her. He can't help but grin as he follows her into the room.

They help set the table and carry bowls of oatmeal into the dining room, Vanya grimacing at the hot cereal as if it offended her somehow. Diego wants to laugh at her expression but he says nothing as they make it through breakfast as quickly as possible before being dismissed.

**_2x7_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here,_**

**_Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style,_**

**_Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl,_**

DPOV

Following Vanya to the training room, he's surprised to watch her start setting everything up as if it's a normal training day. He watches her start laying the knives out on the table before slowly making his way over to her. He looks around the room carefully, a sliver of paranoia urging him to be careful. They're supposed to work together today but he still feels oddly like they'll be caught and reprimanded at any moment.

Vanya doesn't jump as he steps up behind her, moving carefully so that she doesn't accidentally hurt herself with one of the knives. His hands nearly shake as he moves closer, invading her personal space while leaving room between them. He can feel the heat of her small body. The top of her head barely reaches his clavicle and he places one hand on her waist, not too high and not too low.

Faltering momentarily, she seems to regain herself and pushes all of her focus back onto the knives. She puts the last one in her hand down and Diego takes his chance, his other hand moving to grab her wrist as she reaches for more knives. He doesn't need her accidentally cutting herself and having to make a trip to the infirmary. He lowers her hand back to the table and presses her palm to the wood surface. She leaves her palm there and he moves his hand from her waist and does the same with her other hand. Her pulse is beating like hummingbird wings on the side of her neck and he can't help but notice that her hands on the table make her lean forward slightly.

Diego has no idea what he wants to do next. Doesn't know if he should do anything, really. He feels the sudden urge to tread carefully and remembers that Vanya doesn't have that much experience with guys. Not that he minds either way, it only matters because he doesn't want to scare her away or make her regret anything. Sometimes, he just likes to push to see what she'll let happen, how much control she'll let him have. He likes watching her pupils contract and expand, her back arch, her breath catch, when he gives her commands silently or otherwise. He likes knowing that she likes him taking control even though it's happened so few times. But, it scares him, too. He's scared to have any control over her because he's never been trusted like that. Not to that extent. And he doesn't want to screw it up. He knows he can be rough, he knows that he's bad at being soft or gentle, but he wants to be that for her. If that's what she wants.

Finally, he raises his hands and presses them, palms flat, to her shoulders and sweeps them down her back. Vanya's wearing his shirt and those ripped jeans and she looks hard and soft all at the same time. She looks tough and edgy and fragile, like a raven. Her pale skin and dark hair is highlighted against the unrelieved black. Her skin is so soft, he knows, and feels the compulsion to touch her. Just a little.

He's reminded of the villain Maleficent, with her dark hair and clothes, her pale skin, her raven, and her magic. Vanya has her own magic and it's just as dangerous as that lime green smoke. Diego thinks of the original Snow White with her lips as red as blood and he remembers being terrified of her description, having nightmares about her coming along and creeping after him in the dead of night.

Now, he thinks of Vanya, with her dark hair and fair skin and wonders if he's The Huntsman, sent to hunt her down and steal her heart. Put it in a box.

Shaking those thoughts away, he lets his hands slide down her back and to the hem of her shirt, lifting it carefully and pushing his hands underneath.

"You okay?" He asks her and almost doesn't recognize his own voice. It's rough, even to his own ears.

"Yep." Vanya answers, her breath shaky but her tone firm, if a little breathless.

She drops her head forward and he moves closer, letting his hands glide over her flat stomach as he presses his torso to her back. He lowers his head and hooks his chin over her shoulder, feeling her shake against him as he turns his face towards her and presses his lips to her neck just under her jaw.

"Vanya." It's not a question but to make sure he has her attention. "What would you let me do to you?"

He has no idea where the question came from or the nerve to ask it but it's out there now. She's heard it and he knows she has because she gasps and bites her lip and his hands slip lower, his fingertips inside her jeans, above her panties. He can feel the soft slide of satin against his skin and wonders what color they are. Do they match her bra? Is she wearing a bra?

"Hmm?" He asks her when she doesn't say anything to his question.

This is the bravest he's ever felt and he's amazed he isn't stuttering or tripping over his own words.

One of his hands moves, skimming up her stomach slowly, and her hands clench into fists on the table as if she's trying to dig claws into the wood. His fingers graze her skin, higher and higher, as he waits to feel an interruption of material. He doesn't, though. He can feel the hard press of her sternum and the underside of her breast, but no material. So, she's not wearing a bra.

"Vanya, I really need you to answer me." He whispers in her ear as he presses his hips forward into hers, letting her feel what he _wants _to do to her. Letting her feel what she does to him. Her hips press back and then she's jumping away and he hears a clang of metal.

Without much thought, he snatches up a knife and turns sideways, letting it fly towards a target. Another one is in his hand and getting ready to fly as Luther comes into the room, a box in his arms.

"Diego, Dad wanted to be sure that the new shipment of knives was tested today." He says as he makes his way towards the table where Vanya is laying out the rest of the knives, completely oblivious to what he interrupted.

"Sure. Vanya will set them out." Diego answers, going to the table to pick up more knives, his arm brushing Vanya's back as he reaches around her.

"Diego." Luther says with a reprimand clear in his tone and Diego fights not to roll his eyes.

"It's fine, Luther." Vanya tells him as she moves from between Diego and the table and opens the box and starts unpacking the knives. "Diego's on punishment duty today. My posture was off during violin practice."

Vanya doesn't elaborate further and Luther doesn't ask. He just quietly leaves the room as Diego continues throwing and Vanya continues unpacking.

Diego wants to touch her again but he doesn't, choosing instead to bide his time. Maybe his comparison is more accurate than he'd like to think. He is The Huntsman out to steal her heart. Or, she's Little Red Riding Hood and he's the big, bad wolf out to devour her whole.

Hmm.

Neither sound too bad to him.

**_2x7_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You bring the ropes and chains, I'll bring the pills and games, I can show you pain, and make you say my name,_**

**_You will believe my lies, that I'm not like other guys, that sparkle in my eyes, is part of my disguise,_**

DPOV

It's nearly forty-five minutes later, when he stops to take a break, when he decides to touch her again. She's facing him, hips leaned against an empty section of the table, her hands behind her, propping her up. Diego will have to gather the knives that are stuck in the targets but he needs to flex his fingers a bit to keep them from getting too stiff.

Making his way toward the table, he veers in his course and stops in front of Vanya, his booted feet on either sides of hers, the insides of his thighs pressed to the outside of hers. She sucks in a breath at the suddenness of the movement and he puts his hands on the table over hers, holding her hands there as he presses even closer. Vanya starts to move but stops when her actions press her hips into his. He nearly groans, dropping his head to her shoulder and closing his eyes instead. He wants her so bad. It's nearly too much.

"You never did answer me." He tells her in a low tone, moving forward infinitesimally. "What would you let me do to you, Vanya?"

His hands release hers and slide up her arms but she doesn't move, her nails scraping against the wood under her hands. One hand goes to her hair, his palm cupping the back of her head, as his other hand moves down the front of her body and he leans back to watch her. His hand slides between her breasts but don't quite touch her, despite his hand being so large compared to her. He's careful, the excitement of touching bordering on certain boundaries is too much of a thrill to give up yet.

"Would you let me kiss you?" He asks, bold when he wasn't sure he could be.

Vanya nods and her eyes are glazed as he looks at her face. She bites her bottom lip and his hand slides down, down, down, to one thigh, squeezing lightly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Vanya. Will you let me kiss you?"

"Yes." She whispers, her voice barely a hiss.

Diego moves slowly, wanting to make this the best kiss of her life. He nuzzles her throat first, letting his lips press against her pulse in a soft kiss before licking the spot. Then, he sucks her pulse into his mouth, lightly grazing her skin with his teeth as her head drops back. Tingles race through his lips and spread to his whole body as his world narrows down to her and only her. The taste of her and the sigh she breathes out.

He releases her pulse point and kisses his way up her throat and along her jaw before making it to her lips. He's a breath away from pressing his mouth to hers. He can feel her breath mingling with his as they share oxygen. Moving his hands from her head and thigh to her hips, Diego keeps his mouth just that last bit away as his hands go under her shirt.

Hands trace up her back, one moving to grip her shoulder under her shirt and the other coming back out to grip her hair again, he finally presses his mouth to hers. He feels the wet glide of her tongue at his lips and complies easily with her demand. Because it's not a request.

As their tongues slide over each other, his hands move again, going to her thighs as he moves his lower body back. He opens her legs with just a touch and she quickly wraps her legs around his waist as he moves close once again.

Vanya's hands are as busy as his as they reach for the fabric of his shirt that's tucked into his pants. She pulls his shirt out and her hands dive under the fabric, nails scraping over his abs and he does groan as her hips rock into his, grinding against him. He can't resist gripping her hips tightly and pulling her impossibly closer. Her mouth pulls away from his and she gasps before coming back and biting down on his bottom lip. She tugs with her teeth and his hips snap against hers roughly.

His hands are shaking as his pulse skyrockets and he feels like he can't get enough air into his lungs. She tugs again on his lip with her teeth and he leans forward, pushing her backwards onto the table. Vanya falls backward with ease and he keeps an arm behind her so she doesn't get hurt. Diego pulls her by her hips to the edge of the table and leans over her, one hand going under her shirt as his mouth reconnects with hers. He mouths along her jaw and her hands dive into his hair, gripping and pulling.

"Would you let me touch you?" Diego asks her, his tone wrecked as he grinds his hips into hers. Her back arches as his lips move to lower, pushing her shirt to the side and latching his lips onto her collarbone and sucking roughly before pulling back again. "Let me touch you."

"Yes, Diego. Yes." Vanya's voice is no better off than his but he doesn't care except to feel a sense of accomplishment.

His hands grip the waistband of her jeans as he sucks a bruise into her collarbone. With a firm yank, the button pops open and he tugs the zipper impatiently. His hand is fighting to get past the tight fabric when a startled noise and then a voice brings him out of his haze.

"Seriously?" Klaus says loudly. "You couldn't wait to get to your bedroom for that?"

"Klaus!" Vanya cries out, squirming away from Diego and re-buttoning her jeans. Diego growls as he backs away, sending a dark look towards Klaus.

"There something you needed?" He asks, his tone murderous.

"Yep, Ole' Reggie sent Luther this way and I figured I better pop in and make sure that everyone is decent for virginal eyes."

Vanya is red-faced and smoothing her hair back into place when Diego glances at her. He closes his eyes with a deep sigh as he realizes that's probably all he's gonna get to do to her today.

"Diego?" Luther calls outs before stepping into the room and pulling up short at the sight of Klaus. "Uh, Dad wanted me to check on your training and Vanya's punishment. Is everything okay?"

Klaus started laughing as the word punishment came out of Luther's mouth and Diego forces himself not to look at Vanya who's a few feet behind him.

"Everything's fine, Luther." Vanya says in a quiet voice. "You know Klaus."

She doesn't have to say anything for Luther to nod and accept her words.

"I need to set up the knives again." She steps around them and moves towards the targets and Diego can't stop himself this time as he turns to her. He watches her as she pulls the blades free and collects them a few at a time, coming back to set the ones in her hands on the table before moving back to gather more.

Diego can't look away even when he hears Klaus start talking to Luther.

Once she has them all on the table, she starts to wipe them with a dry, soft rag and lines them up once again. Making sure to keep the new blades separate. She falters as she reaches the part of the table he'd just had her laid out on but it's barely a second before she's back to placing them on the table.

"Okay," Luther says after a moment. "Well, he said to work until two and then you can have the rest of the day off."

They all know that Reginald was only talking about Diego having the rest of the day off. He probably hadn't given much thought to Vanya except to be sure her punishment was carried out. Diego hates that Reginald can be so cold to her and silently encourages all of them to be the same way.

Luckily, none of them are as heartless as the old man, even Luther who jumps before Reginald even asks him to.

Luther leaves shortly after that and Klaus sticks around for a few minutes, talking to Vanya and making her blush with words that Diego can't hear as he goes back to practicing. Diego wants to touch her again but he doesn't, figuring he pushed her far enough for the moment.

**_2x7_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here,_**

**_Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style,_**

**_Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_**

DPOV

Helping Vanya pack up the knives is easy enough and they don't say anything as they clean up and leave the weapons room. Diego wants to reach out and take her hand but he doesn't dare risk it as they walk through the halls.

They make it to the parlor without incident and stand in front of Sir Reginald, giving him their reports on each other. It doesn't take long and then Diego's dismissed before Vanya is. He wants to wait on her but doesn't want to get any strange looks or draw unnecessary attention to he sends her a look that he hopes she understands and leaves.

He makes his way to their library without meeting anyone else and slips inside, leaving the lights off and laying on the fainting couch. He's not sure how long he's lying there but he must doze off for a bit because he blinks awake to a small body leaning over him. It startles him and between his training and the things he's seen, startling him awake is never a good idea.

Moving quickly, he has the person pinned easily, both of their wrists in a one handed grip, the other hand at the base of their neck, no pressure yet.

"Diego!" Vanya gasps in a harsh whisper and he freezes as his eyes adjust to the nearly dark room.

Looking into her eyes, he can see that her pupils are blown, her eyes black, but she's not scared. No, she's not scared. His grip changes, his hand sliding up her throat softly but firmly, cupping her jaw as he shifted his lower body. She submits with his unspoken request and moves her legs, spreading her thighs and letting his hips drop between them. Her feet are on the edges of the couch, her knees bent and her thighs pressed to the sides of his hips.

Slowly and carefully, he lightly pushes his hips into hers and she answers with a firmer, faster push of her own. There's nothing slow or gentle about the way his lips press to hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth and getting it. His hand continues holding her wrists tightly above her head and she arches her back, pressing her chest to his and undulating her hips in uncoordinated but no less enticing movements.

"Diego!" She gasps for a second time, the tone and intent behind him something completely different. "Please, Diego, please."

"What do you want, Vanya?" He asks in between sucking small bruises under her jaw and on her collarbone. He's ready to rip her clothes from her body but he doesn't think she's ready for that. Not that level of need and aggression, anyway. He doesn't want to scare her. "Tell me, what would you let me do to you?"

"Touch me." Her voice is low and the library is dark but he can see the fire in her eyes, the want and need. The desperation. "Touch me however you want to touch me, just touch me."

He lets go of her wrists and gets up onto his knees, looking down at her. She doesn't look shy now, though. She looks wanton and desperate. Her skin is flushed and he repeats the process of yanking open the button on her jeans and he's pretty sure he breaks the zipper this time.

Gripping the waistband, he tugs the jeans down slightly on her thighs and shifts to the side, his eyes zeroing in on the black satin covering the most intimate parts of her. He lays down next to her, propping himself up on one arm and pushing her shirt up her stomach but keeping her breasts covered. Her eyes are feverishly glazed and he presses his lips to hers again, swallowing any noise she makes as he slips his hand over her panties, still on the outside of the fabric.

Cupping her mons, his fingers press to her vulva and he groans at the heat coming from her. Her satin panties are damp and he presses down lightly, causing her hips to jerk.

Slowly, taking it slowly now, he pulls back and waits until she opens her eyes. Diego wants to taste her, wants to press his mouth between her legs and kiss and lick and suck at her until she screams, until she cries and begs. But she told him to touch her so that's what he's going to do. For now.

As her eyes clear a little, he dips his fingers past the edge of satin and touches her soft flesh, going lower until his fingers slide between her nether lips. She gasps and her eyes widen as he taps a finger on her clitoris but he keeps going lower, touching her entrance and the wetness gathered there. He dips one thick finger in it and slides back up, tracing her clit again.

"You okay?" He asks her in a whisper, prepared to slow down or stop altogether if she wants him to.

"Um-hm." She says with a slow nod.

Her eyes widen and lock with his as he starts moving his fingers again, his middle and ring finger going to either side of her clit and holding it between them. Moving his fingers, he listens to her breathy moans and gasps before pressing down a little and she jumps, hips jerking as her eyes close and her brows furrow.

An intense look of concentration comes over her face and he moves lower until his face is near her hip. Rolling his eyes up to look at her, he catches her wide eyes gazing back at him. Keeping his eyes locked on her, he lowers his mouth and kisses the hollow next to her hipbone. His tongue darts out as he pulls his hand from her panties and she looks confused. He tugs her jeans down a bit further and slides his hand back into her panties.

Reaching lower, he slowly pushes one finger inside of her, his eyes closing as her tight heat envelopes him. She gasps and he opens his eye again.

"Look at me." He tells her and she does after a minute. "Watch."

This may be the hottest thing he's ever experienced. He moves his finger slowly, the heel of his palm rubbing her clit at the same time. He lowers his mouth to her skin again and sucking another bruise into her pale flesh. Another reminder that he's touched her in places that no one else has seen.

"One day." He tells her, punctuating the words with a kiss to her hip and a twist of his finger inside of her.

"I'm going to." Another kiss, a twist, and a press of the heel of his palm.

"Kiss you." Again.

"Right here." He tells her, pressing his hand against her firmly so she doesn't mistake what he's talking about. Her eyes widen and she whimpers and he knows that she understood what he was saying.

He grins up at her and he knows it's smug and self-satisfied and very, very dirty. Maybe a little dark, a little threatening, but she seems to like that. Her hips start to move faster and he moves back up her body, leaning over her and kissing her roughly, biting at her mouth and swallowing her cries as she pulses around his finger in ecstasy.

Bringing her down slowly, he lets her lay still as he licks his fingers clean, that same grin appearing again as she blushes so dark he can see it in the dark. He adjusts her panties and jeans once more before lying back on the couch and moving her to drape her body over him.

"What about you?" She asks him in a low, shy tone as her thigh brushes his hard-on.

"Not now. Not yet." He tells her because as painful as it's been, things are just getting really fun. He wants to draw it out as long as possible now.

Surprising him, Vanya shifts and straddles his hips, pressing herself to him. And he knows she's still sensitive because her eyelids flutter as she thrusts her hips a few times in experimental movement.

"You sure?" She asks and her voice is all breathy again.

Unable to resist, he grips her hips and lets her rub herself against him like she's in heat. Maybe he even helps her a little, showing her how to move her hips in the best way. He wants to keep going, he desperately wants to keep going. She drops down on him, her forearms on his chest as she digs her nails into his shirt and him by circumstance. Her breath is coming in short bursts, nearly gasps, as she continues to move and he knows she's close again and so is he.

Her mouth hovers over his as her thrusts get shorter and sharper until she presses tighter and winds her hips in a way he didn't know she could and that's it. He pulls her hips tighter and thrusts up and let's go of himself. Diego can feel her teeth bite down on his shoulder through his shirt and he can't resist one last, small thrust before slowly relaxing again, surprisingly exhausted. He cannot believe he just came in his pants like a boy that just hit puberty and discovered orgasms for the first time.

Vanya drops onto him, her forehead pressed to his chest and he's worried when he feels her shaking but then he hears her laughter and she sits up, careful to keep her weight off of him this time.

"If I would have known it could feel like that." She doesn't finish her thought but he knows what she means.

This new awareness that they have of each other, despite the crush he's had on her for years, has given them both some amazing times. And every time makes him only want more. If he'd known that he could make her feel like that, that they could be like that together, he would've tried something sooner.

As it is, he can only be glad that they know now.

Later that night, after a very long shower, Diego notices a bruise on his shoulder. Looking at it in the mirror, he sees a perfect imprint of teeth and can't help but smirk.

It feels like a badge of honor.

**_2x7_**


End file.
